


Best Things

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Lynch had claimed she lost it all, had nothing or no one...That wasn't really true though, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Things

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost. I own nothing. So ha! Got that out of the way...
> 
> So yeah...really kinda nervous here. My first foray into something like this (femslash if you will) and I'm not sure how this is gonna come across. Turned out a little different than expected and I've been at it so long I'm saying screw it and just gonna go with it. Let me know what you think. This takes place after Royal Rumble 2016 (Becky vs Charlotte w/Ric Flair) 
> 
> I'm contemplating a second part just because well, smut. That and I wanted to get into the mind frame of my other OC here (Feel I focused on one more so than the other). Plus who doesn't want more experimenting, more smut?

To the untrained eye it was just a loss, a failed attempt at gold, minor setback.

But to two of her best friends, two admirers it was more than that.

It was a make or break moment, a bit of heartache and pain...

It was kinda everything when it all came down to it. After all, this was what their friend entered the business for wasn't it? The main goal?

And right now after one saw the look of defeat on her face, it was their pain and their heartbreak too.

They needed to fix this. And fast.

So naturally when one of the friends came up on a broken Becky in the locker room, her face in her hands, on the verge of tears, it was only second nature to console her.

_**Michelle:** _ _She needs us…_

No specifications as to what exactly was needed. No hints as to what this was about. Just…

" _ **She needs us."**_

It Marnie had one guess...

It was a bit after their friend's match…

Yeah there had been the final match, the rumble, but it honestly hadn't been too long since their friend's title bout which meant….

_**Marnie:** _ _Give me just a bit._

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Michelle, one of two of Becky's closet friends backstage, frowned as both girls sat by the diva in the now empty locker room. Becky sat quietly in the middle as both fretted over her from both sides.

Did she need food? How about a beer? Her time would come again, she was due another turn. Did she want a shower?

They meant well…

She knew they did. But honestly she wanted to be alone.

The loss of winning the title and even her friend, weighed strongly on her mind.

She wanted space, she wanted solitude. So after a couple of mumbled words she was up and heading to the shower leaving the two thoroughly confused and a bit saddened at her hasty exit.

It was only after a lengthy shower and a decent amount of persuading did she finally feel a bit like herself and thought maybe she could entertain the thought of showing she was past this, above it.

After all…her friends meant well right?

* * *

Thirty minutes after the show and the three girls sat atop a king sized bed. A bag of pretzels, water bottles, nail polish, some magazines, nail polish remover and Kleenex littered the surface.

An old black and white movie blared creepy music in the background but no one paid it any mind as they talked and gossiped and painted each other's nails like a bunch of school girls.

"So Heath won't let up."

"Heath? I thought dude was married," Becky questioned as she sat and watched Marnie work on putting one color on her nails as Michelle sat at her left. "What is it gonna take for him to realize you're not interested?"

Marnie bit her lip, focusing on the hand of her Irish friend a little more. She gripped it tightly and pulled it closer working on perfecting her painting skills.

"Well," She drug out.

Michelle's head swiveled to take in her friend, noticing the red tint to her cheeks, her project momentarily forgotten. She gasped.

"What are you hiding, Marnie?"

The blush deepened and it only succeeded in further capturing the two's interest.

Becky pulled her hand back and the brunette let out a slight pout, brushing back her ringlets, well trying to anyway.

"Spill," Becky demanded.

Marnie huffed.

"Well...I mean…" She looked between two pairs of interested eyes and sighed. "He's gotten it before." Almost as if expecting a lashing she ducked her head and cringed waiting for the onslaught of words.

When nothing came she looked up only to see an open mouth and a smirk adorning her friends' faces.

"Fucking knew it," Michelle clapped once. "You were always playfully flirting even when you were "turning him down", "She finished with quotations for the last three words.

"Wh...I...uh…" The dark skinned woman stuttered and sputtered before finally shrugging in defeat. "He was fun! Him and the wife were...well, it isn't so much wife, as it was fiancee, anyway, the two were on the outs. He asked me out, I decided, sure! What the heck? Bowling, flirting, sex in the back of his trooper…."

Now it was Becky's turn to smirk.

"You naughty little minx," She teased, nudging at her friend's shoulder with the heel of her palm. "Lying to your friends...when really all along you were gettin it in."

Marnie shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I was. But...buuuttt, that is nothing compared to our resident boxer dropper over here." She cocked her head to the side to stare at her redheaded friend. She studied her best friend's features, the bright hair, the cute innocent look…

Shoot, between her **and** Becky she was absolutely dull. The brightly colored hair, the bouncy, perky personalities…

She definitely wasn't as interesting as these two but...she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as the thought of being the chocolate to their vanilla passed through her mind.

Becky gave her a curious glance before looking at their friend who had her head titled their way, a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't….wait, boxer dropper? I don't get it."

Marnie gave a shrug, reaching in the pretzel bag for a handful of the small rods. "Yeah...you know...panty dropper? Boxer dropper? The guys would be willing to drop them boxers for you at a moment's notice. Dude you give them a little tease with your lip biting and they fall all over themselves for you. It's true, I've seen it," Marnie was quick to finish with enthused head nods as if someone had denied what she just said. "And something tells me you don't even mean to tease them at times, it just comes naturally. I've seen Brock take pause to smile and shake his head at you a time or two, or Dean, he can't help but stop…"Heeeey…" Marnie leaned in pretending to trap the redhead between the wall and her body, a hand pushed into the bed as she got unbearably close. "How you doing sweet cheeks," She croaked, pretending to take on Dean's raspy voice, her breath puffing out to hit her friend's face, making her grimace in playfully shock.

"Stop," Michelle laughed, pushing at her friend's shoulders. "He does not do that. And your imitation is atrocious, dork….."

"Oh no? He doesn't do that," Becky questioned. "How about this..." She stood up startling her friends but motioned Michelle to stand, who did after a moment, hesitantly. Becky proceeded to run a hand down the others arm as she made to walk away, only making it as far as the headboard but not before she gave a little tongue click and wink back the redhead's way. "Toots," She threw out.

"Fucking hell...No….no!"

Marnie rolled her eyes and began looking over her nails. "Ok...and I suppose the glasses on my face are just for decoration."

Michelle huffed and crossed her arms.

"And let's not forget Xavier nearly breaking his neck _and_ his body to get a look after you've simply said: "Hello...Hi Xavier! How you doing?"

"My voice doesn't sound like that," Michelle squeaked.

"No...but with the way you give these dude bedroom eyes you might as well add the sultry voice," Becky chortled.

Michelle gave her friend's a couple of blinks before rolling with the skills of a ninja to the side of the bed. Landing on her feet she quickly jumped upright all the while grabbing at the menu then thrust it out before her friends' faces. The corded phone was off the hook next and her friend's stared at her in shock.

"So? Who's hungry?"

* * *

Tons of dinner down and nail project long over, the trio were on their last movie of the night, all showered and cuddled up in the big bed, none of them wanting to move a muscle to make it to their separate sleeping arrangements

"Gonna go take a shower," Becky whispered, tapping at both sets of arms wrapped around her small frame.

She smiled slightly at the care her two best friends were bestowing on her, _**had**_ been bestowing on her all night. She truly appreciated them, they really didn't know just how much.

Marnie tightened her hold around Becky's middle and Michelle lifted her head up with a groan giving the other two a curious look after being jostled awake.

"What's going on," She rasped, quickly clearing her throat as she waited for an explanation.

Marnie popped her head up over Becky's chest to pout dramatically.

"She wants to go shower and probably cry again…"

"Marn," Becky hissed.

"Don't make us spank you," Michelle teased with a smile, her head comfortably resting on her pillow once more. She didn't even have to open her eyes to feel Becky's stare on her. "You know I'll do it. I have no qualms about it. Male, female...give me it all."

Becky tried to fight the blush coming to her face, her eyes a bit glimmery.

Yes she was wanting to get up and cry her woes away a little bit more but honestly could they really blame her?

And she had thought she had done a swell job of keeping her pathetic sobbing a secret...but apparently not.

Marnie grinned as she watched her besties.

'No, but really though, we're here for you, Becks."

Another jostle, a groan from their resident redhead and Marnie yelped as Michelle blindly reached over pinching at any skin she could reach. It just so happened to be her side.

"Sorry! Sorry," She yelled.

Michelle opened an eye and tickled at Becky's side a little after. "For real, talk to us, doll."

The Irish diva sighed and looked back and forth between the two. "I dunno….I just...I'm hurt."

Before the other two could fret over her -she could hear the intake of breath coming from both- she quickly cut in.

"Emotional wise ladies."

Both sighed before quickly reacting with tighter grasps and a rub of an arm.

"Is there anything we can-"

Becky shook her head. "You guys know I think the world of you right?"

Marnie nodded as Michelle hummed in acknowledgement.

"But it's just taking some processing, losing my grab at the title...Then Char…." She ducked her head and both girls frowned giving each other a look before focusing on the normally fiery diva between them.

It was quiet until Marnie furrowed her brow and decided to speak up slowly, a beat later.

"I...I know we can't compare, you know, just being backstage workers and all, but we're here for you. I know….Charlotte….was your best friend and you two understood each other on levels we never could but if you'll have us…we'll do everything to help you, in any way we can."

It was quiet again but for a considerably shorter time.

"You guys are wrong."

Both girls frowned but Becky was quick to continue on.

"You get me. Sure you might not get the actual wrestling aspect of my life as extensively but you two **do**...get me. You're my best friends."

Michelle couldn't help the cheesy grin that overtook her features. "Really?" She inquired.

"Really." Becky gave a nod, looking between the two. "I was wrong to say I have no one. I have you two. It just hurts.."

Both heard the choked hitch in her voice.

"Hurts to know I'm disposable."

Her sniffs couldn't be mistaken then and both mumbled words of comfort, trying to scoot closer, when really there was no room.

"And Sasha…"

Now came the tears…

Marine's eyes watered as did Michelle's.

"Damn...I'm sorry guys. So sorry."

Her tears picked up and the friends were at a loss, silently communicating with each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"This...This was why I wanted to go shower..I-I…."

Marnie shook her head, the dam threatening to fall from her eyes as well.

She couldn't stand this! Becky deserved better than this! She was one of the best people she knew, she was sweet and kind, gorgeous...

' _Don't. Don't go there right now. Only a jerk would take advantage...even think that! Even if it's comfort...'_

The brunette bit her lip, looking from Becky to Michelle, Michelle's face already wet with a few tears. She laid her head against their friend's shoulder, softly kissing at the bare skin simultaneously squeezing her hand tight.

"We...we got you." Her breath was shaking with her own sadness for her friend. She too couldn't stand her suffering and wanted to be here for her in any way possible. "We're here hun. Let it all out."

Marine watched as she rubbed over the back of Becky's head and held onto her hand tightly. The look of adoration didn't get past her.

Like her, she knew Michelle held something for her (although she was more accepting it seemed) but neither cared to act on any type of anything for fear of scaring off their friend. Hearing Becky's harsh huffs and sobs fill the room made Marnie want to kiss and cuddle the pain away.

Becky was too precious a person…

Becky was…

Marnie rubbed at the diva's other arm, her humorless, chuckle playing in the quietness of the room alongside the occasional hiccup from Michelle.

Marine's hand traveled up to slide over Becky's shoulder, slowly gliding over her skin until she was lightly gripping the back of her neck, her hand coming into contact with Michelle's own with each downward stroke she gave.

The two's eyes clashed and Michelle gave her a soft smile. Marnie gave her a tight smile back as she subconsciously started massaging her friend's neck.

That was another one of her problems.

She had been harboring feelings for her friend. Long time feelings she didn't ever think she could have for another, let alone for a female...but oh she did.

Michelle was a natural flirt, didn't mean to be, but when she did things like hold her close or peck all over her face she couldn't help but feel. She'd pinch her backside or wrap her arm around her waist and she swore her heart would skip a beat.

Not to mention the nicknames…

Oh god...the nicknames!

But no way in hell was this reciprocated.

Or so she thought….

She didn't notice the thoughtful glance her way as she silently battled with herself to bury these feelings.

A moan sounded out and both girls looked to the woman between them.

"Feels good," She murmured, rolling her neck as her eyes fluttered closed.

A fire lit in the pit of Marnie's belly despite protest from her very active yet _very horny_ brain. Her eyes drifted to Becky's parted lips as the woman shivered.

"Magic. Fingers," She uttered softly.

' _Shit woman! Try not to make it obvious...try not to make it obvious.'_

Marine's thighs clamped shut as she tried to think of ways to quell her silly desire…

' _Fuck. Shit.'_

Michelle eyes cut over to her own and her breath caught in her throat.

' _Oh sweet Jesus. Becky...Chell. What are y'all doing to me , ladies?'_

'' _Marn? I'm not misunderstanding you am I? You like Becks too...right?'_

Michelle's eyebrow rose in interest silently questioning her older friend.

"Oh goodness…." Becky let out another panty drenching moan and both females had to bite cheek and tongue lest they embarrass themselves.

Michelle's eyes flashed in hunger, her beautiful grays taking on the appearance of a darkened storm and both women watched the other, neither noticing Becky's head lolls or panting until another rumble left her chest.

"Damn...both of you. Magic...so much magic."

They could feel the tension leaving Becky's body but the fizzing energy, the electricity in the air was just picking up. Somehow Michelle's hands had found Becky's shoulders in all of this and hence the reason for the pants and moans from their beautiful friend.

' _So gone….I'm so fucking gone.'_ Marnie thought.

It took one more long groan and she lifted her head, her free hand moving to cup the side of Becky's head and quickly bring her face her way. Her mouth was on the diva's lips before another thought or protest could scare her off and she moaned as she tasted the other woman's lips.

She was everything she had dreamed of. All cherry and spice...soft lips and wonderful smells. Everything swirled in her head all coming together to create a heady, euphoric feeling and her chest felt light...lighter than it had before but….

She slowly pulled back, dislodging her mouth from the brightly colored diva's and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she took in both surprised and...turned on features?

"Shit I'm sorry Becks….that was...that was wrong of me. I-"

Becky placed a hesitant hand upon the darker woman's upper arm as she stared at her.

"Wait." She looked a bit at odds with herself.

Michelle also waited with baited breath until….

A tug and Marnie was resting back against her friend. A hand cupped her cheek and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She didn't wanna miss anything though so she refrained from getting lost in the diva's touch. Becky's lips were on hers again before she knew it and she forgot how to breathe.

Michelle squirmed in place, eager to join.

Shit, they knew she liked this stuff! She didn't discriminate and she had wanted both for the longest.

A smacking of lips parting and then a pull at the back of her head and it was her turn to have her breath stolen by the fiery diva.

Tongues collided as lips roved over the others and Marnie dared to shift and settle between Becky's thighs. Her hands slowly slid up eliciting shivers and moans from the lady of the minute.

A guttural ' _fuck'_ left Becky's mouth as her lips escaped Michelle's and the woman's lips traveled down her throat as Marnie excitedly rubbed at her bare thighs making her twitch.

"Do you want us to stop," Michelle murmured.

Marnie's rubbing halted as she stared up into Becky's eyes.

It took a moment with some silently jaw working before Becky shook her head looking from Marnie to Michelle.

"No. Keep going...please."

She sounded almost desperate in her plea and both friends quickly moved in.

"We got you baby," Marnie cooed, rubbing at a thigh again before venturing up and over Becky's short shorts. Her fingers curled in the waistband of both her panties and the bottoms and tugged.

Michelle resumed kissing Becky's neck as her hand roamed down the middle of her abdomen to the end of her shirt. It was over and off in two seconds flat and hands covered tanned mounds, squeezing and molding to her liking, testing out their weight. She flicked her fingers against Becky's nipples bringing them to hardness.

"Mmm...love these, Becks," She whispered, first pecking her lips again before ducking to capture a protruding peak into her mouth. She sucked and swirled over the object making Becky buck her hips as she gripped at the back of her friend's head.

"Feels good," Becky said on a stuttered moan. She hissed, squirming some more, unknowingly helping Marnie undress her completely.

"Shit...Becky…" She moaned, reaching for her knees only to slide her hands upwards and grip her inner thighs pushing both apart, settling in between them. "Looks good enough to eat…"

She felt Becky shudder as she looked over Michelle's back to meet her dark gaze. She smirked and ducked hearing the diva lightly gasp in anticipation only for her to groan loudly when she felt fingers slide between her wet folds. A drag down then back up and the pads of an index and middle finger were pushing against her nub making her pant. Michelle worked harder on her other nipple, tugging and nipping and her head dropped back, pants and groans leaving her as she struggled to stay with them. A lust filled haze was threatening to take over and she nodded trying to confirm this was in fact real. That everything right now was indeed coming from her dearest friends -the closest she had now- that they could make her feel this good…

Marnie pushed more firmly against her swollen clit and rubbed at it in circles, biting at a lip as she eyed both Becky and Michelle. "So wet," She hummed and shifted in closer, her fingers traveling down between Becky's folds to spread her open, showing off her glistening middle. Marnie moaned and moved in, licking a stripe up her friend's warmth, reveling in the shocked breath and shudder she got in return. She repeated her actions then settled for flicking her tongue against Becky's pearl sucking it into her mouth to tease and hum around it earning thigh shakes. She pulled back and flattened her tongue to drag up Becky's center slowly this time, whimpering at the taste. "So yummy" She moaned and shifted to lay sideways and settle at a comfortable position, trying for laps at Becky as she slowly slid her hand into her own shorts, urgently searching out her own dripping center to give herself some relief.

Becky gripped at Marnie's hair, tugging and pulling as her hips started a hump up off the bed. "Ah fuck, babes. So good," She crooned. Marnie shook her face in between the woman's lower lips, slurping and flicking at the sensitive flesh causing nails to dig into her scalp, thighs shaky against her face as she rubbed over pulled back licking her lips while taking in all the action and her eyes met Becky's. Both sets of cheeks held a deep flush but did little to deter the grins creeping up onto both their faces. The latter eventually had to break eye contact though as she let out a deep moan, hips rolling to take in Marnie's finger as she felt it slide into her undeniably slow, just resting there really. Marine groaned and gave Michelle a wink as their eyes met and she slid her finger in the rest of the way, pulling back and surging forward.

"Mmmm...tight," She marveled just before she popped her finger free bringing it up to her mouth to clean off and wet for easier access and then rubbed at Becky's center as she worked at her own, enjoying the feel and sound of her friend. "Seriously, you're so gorgeous Becky...you don't even know," She murmured before slipping two digits into the diva's core, starting up a steady rhythm of thrusts causing Becky's breath to hitch. She looked from Michelle to Marnie her brow furrowed as a look of pleasure crossed her face.

"Mmm….oh yes!" She hissed as her hips started a slow dance in tune with her friend.

"Fucking beautiful," Michelle cooed as Marnie twisted her fingers with each thrust, her pace becoming harder, rougher as she sped up even more. She looked over at Michelle who was watching intently, her chest rising and falling quickly, eyes wild as she eyed them hungrily and Marnie smirked.

"Haven't forgotten about you either," She grinned, slowing her movements for a second. "Strip. Take off them panties so Becky and I can get a taste...please."

Michelle shakily stood up, her eyes trained on the dark woman as she wiggled out of her underwear letting the garment fall to the floor. She looked at Marnie curiously after and the brunette smirked.

"I think...our...friend...here...needs something to do, don't you," She questioned, giving Becky some sharp thrusts after a couple of words. Becky who flushed even more, nodded, panting like crazy.

"Never done it," She rasped. "But come on luv, let me please you."

"Sit on that face, Chelle," Marnie demanded. The other two couldn't help the shivers that raced up their spine and even Marnie was a bit surprised at her own bravado but was ultimately, extremely proud of herself when she saw Becky pawing at Michelle's leg nearest her while Michelle squirmed a bit, shifting from foot to foot, gripping at an arm.

"Maybe we should just try another way so Becky doesn't-"

"Come on luv," Becky practically begged, her nails scratching at the redhead's thigh. "Please?"

Marine shrugged at Michelle before giving a nod. "You heard the lady, sit on that face...wet her up."

The petite redhead worried her lip as she hesitantly shuffled over to crawl in the bed. "I'm afraid I''ll-"

"Fuck….please, doll.." "Michelle…" The two spoke up at the same time.

"Ok, ok," The other relented. She shifted once she was up on the bed again, knees beside Becky's head and looked down on her with a panicked look. Becky simply smirked and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Come on, come on," She whispered, grabbing for her friend who eventually moved to straddle her face but needed further urging by a pull of her hips. "Let me make you feel as good as you two have made me feel so far."

Michelle wanted to protest but a single swipe up her middle left her huffing and shaking. A whimper left her mouth as Becky flattened her tongue dragging it between her wet folds to meet up with her clit, nibbling on it eagerly. She gave it a couple of tugs with her teeth eliciting a loud groan from Michelle.

"Yeah...that's it. Let her eat it up while I make her cum."

Marnie quickly pulled her stilled fingers back a bit only to slide a third into Becky's pussy and wasted no time in finding the tempo she had before, even rougher and hungrier, starving to bring the Irish diva to completion. Leaning down she snapped the woman's clit in between her lips sucking and humming around her to create vibration as she fucked her with her fingers. She pulled back after a moment to watch as Becky gripped at one of Michelle's thighs, holding her down while the other hand kneaded at one of Michelle's boobs up under her nightshirt.

"Shit, that's hot," Marnie moaned and squirmed a bit as she ducked her head to work between laps of what she could reach and around her pistoning fingers.

"Oh shoot, shit, damn…" Becky groaned, dropping her working hand to grip at Michelle's other thigh and pull her down even further, allowing her to slip her tongue into the redhead's snatch. One hand scratched up a thigh as her tongue slid in even further, coaxing more of the girl's juices out and she curled her tongue starting a slow push and pull. Michelle couldn't help the roll of her hips as she voiced her pleasure with pants and loud moans only making Becky work harder.

Marnie pulled back again to admire Michelle's sighs of pleasure, her head was rolling left to right as her hips bounced atop Becky's face all while Becky quivered around her and nearly clawed at the other girl's thighs.

"God you two...you're keeping me soaked down here. Haven't even been touched by either of you and my pussy is throbbing from watching and tasting…." She trailed off as Michelle threw her head back, eyes clenched shut and watched as Becky wiggled about to try and fit a finger into her, alongside her working tongue. Marine wanted to cum just from watching the two, especially when Michelle sought out Becky's smooth mounds and squeezed lovingly causing Becky's hips to rise and coat her open lips.

"Oh shit," Marnie hissed and curled her fingers, pushing in as far as she could to strum and try reaching for the diva's gspot. She didn't know if it was possible with her little fingers but when Michelle cried out and her thighs locked around Becky's head she knew she had succeeded.

"So…..close," Becky barely got out before resuming her tongue fucking on Michelle and Marine grinned evilly, repeating her action. A skim of her teeth against Becky's nub as she dug her fingers in as far as she could go, fingers curled and she was rewarded with a muffled yell. A keening cry followed and Marnie pulled back just in time to see Michelle's roving hips bounce their last couple of bounces down Becky's tongue before she too shook and grasped at her friend anywhere she could reach as she felt her body cave from the pleasure.

"Holy shit," She said over and over as she rubbed at Becky's arms and Marnie crossed her legs. She had never been as turned on as she was right now. She watched Michelle lift her head to give her a dark, satisfied smile before she rolled off and dropped onto her back with an amused giggle. Marine grinned and slowly withdrew from Becky to suck her fingers clean. The Irish diva too was coming down from her high, eyes on the ceiling and Marine moved to finish the job, tongue swirling and lapping at sensitive skin making Becky jerk and weakly reach down for her head, get her to stop.

Marnie chuckled and barely caught her friend's plea to save some for her.

"Come here before you miss it all…"

Michelle moved with the pretense of a completely revived person but was really left over lust, to straddle Becky's stomach and drop quickly to slurp at Becky's throbbing bundle as Marnie finished up down below.

"Damn she tastes good," Michelle praised and Marnie grinned.

"Right?!"

"Umph, come here," She demanded, grabbing at the brunette's upper arms to bring her into a passionate kiss. "I need more...and I need to love on you."

It was desperate and tongue filled, all chalked full of pent up longing and desire. Hands roamed as tongues explored and Michelle pulled Marnie close squeezing her ass and cupping her nether region from behind. Marnie nearly squeaked as Michelle relinquished her mouth only to start attacking her neck with nips and sucks. One hand held a trembling Marnie up by the small of her back as the other quickly made it's way into the darker woman's shorts and beneath her panties, quickly finding her slick nub.

Becky watched excitedly, her eyes lit up with reignited passion…

They still had to get Marnie off didn't they?

"That's it," She encouraged her friends as Marnie rubbed herself against Michelle's working fingers, squeezing and tugging on the redhead's nipples up top her shirt. Becky slapped at one of Michelle's butt cheeks after lifting her shirt to get a good view of her and slapped at the other as Michelle, slowly started to dip two fingers into a heavily shaking Marnie.

Apparently a good hickey and one slide in was all it took cause in that moment Marnie's spasming tunnel seized up and coated Michelle's curious fingers with her cum. Both girls moaned as their lips met again, Michelle giving a couple thrusts just cause and then Marnie found herself on her back after a quick tug to her bottoms which were quickly discarded. She propped up on an elbow to eye her friend curiously but found her gaze drawn to a quick moving Becky, who shot forward, sucking Michelle's fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Mmm...delish. Almost got away from both of us, Marn," She winked.

Marnie gave a breathy chuckle only to squeak as Michelle went to work cleaning her up just like she had done with Becky.

A sated smile covered all three women's faces as they exchanged kisses and then all were cuddled up moments later, the hum of the air conditioner running in the background.

It was a bit of a struggle to gather their breath and their thoughts as they lay there, the rest of the clothing having been shed to bring about more closeness.

What did this mean?

Where did they go from here?

All wonderful questions but honestly issues that required brighter, more alert minds.

Becky looked between both women wrapped around her, sleepy smiles on their faces and gave off a happy sigh, snuggling in for the night, naked skin against naked skin.

One thing was for sure, these two were the best things to ever happen in her life and she wouldn't change any of it, for anything, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How'd I do?


End file.
